


I'm Sorry June

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Forgiveness, Gen, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen asks for forgiveness to the woman he once loved</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry June

**Author's Note:**

> Ok before I write on, this was going to be part of a main story, but I changed it around and this part was omitted. But I really like the story so I decided to post it. This I guess could be the AU my story.

“I wish the Hero of Ferelden here, she would’ve helped a lot. I can’t believe her husband killed her.” that is how people remembered it. That was the lie they were told. If Skyhold knew that the Commander of The Inquisition betrayed the woman he loved, The Hero Of Ferelden, causing her eventual torture and death, he’d be executed. He was sure Leliana would’ve loved to take the opportunity if she had known what he did to her friend. 

For years she heard the rumors, for years she searched for Anders, wanting desperately to catch him. Cullen was thankful that Anders had finally become proficient in hiding. Anders would be the only one to undo Cullen’s little lie. For a time he suspected that Varric knew about his lie, he knew how much June meant to Anders, he knew Anders wasn’t responsible, Kirkwall knew Anders didn’t kill his wife. But Kirkwall also knew that he was responsible for the thousands of people who died when the Chantry exploded.

"Maker, what did I do? I'm sorry June." he said looking at the papers he had thrown on the floor after coming in contact with Alistair.

"It's safe to say she isn't in the position to forgive you."

Cullen was startled, he feared someone heard his grumbling. He turned towards the voice. There was a man that he didn't recognize, a man with a child behind him.

"Who..." Cullen began to ask as the man stepped closer.

"Don't you recognize the Arl of Amaranthine?" Nathaniel stood there, June and Anders' son holding the wooden griffon that Cullen had purchased for them when he was still crawling around Kirkwall.

"Nathaniel? How did you?"

"You didn't think that Anders wouldn't tell me? She was my friend too. You're lucky he didn't tell the rest of her friends. What do you think would happen if Alistair or Leliana would find out?" Nathaniel threatened as he closed in on Cullen.

"What are you doing here? Why have you come to torture me?"

"Torture you? You're doing a good enough job of that on your own. Nate, why don't you say hi to your uncle Cullen?", he looks over to the boy.

"Hi Uncle Cully.” June had made Nate call Cullen that because she loved how embarrassed he got when he other Templars heard it. “Look, I still have the griffon you bought me. He helps grey wardens and Thedas, like mommy and daddy did."

"Did? Where's Anders?"

"Oh, that's why I'm here. I'm going to tell Leliana to stop her search. He was killed by Red Templars on his way to see his child after a mission. Amazing how the Grey Wardens still gave him sanctuary with all those rumors. I believe a lot had to do with Alistair. He knew Anders would never do it. He overlooked the Chantry incident, but mostly because he understood. Alistair felt like shit for not being there to protect Anders. I felt even worse having to tell my godson that his only living parent was murdered on his way back home."

Cullen started to shake, he felt ill. He held his hand to his mouth, hoping to stop any vomit from escaping. He gagged, coughed and cried as he fell to the floor. He held onto his desk hoping for some support.

"Uncle?" the words seared his soul. "Uncle, what's wrong?"

"He's just sick. Let's go speak to mommy's old friend. She has crows, you love crows don't you?"

"Yay, are they like Uncle Zevran?"

"No Nate, not those crows." Nathaniel walked out of Cullen's office looking back at the shell of a man on the ground crying.

"Good, I hope you suffer for the rest of your life for what you have done to their child, to Ferelden, to Thedas."


End file.
